Morality Bites
by Charmed Magic
Summary: Heavily based on the Charmed episode. Same name and everything. AU story, so don't get mad at me. Rating for soon-to-be cursing and possible death. D
1. The Premonition

**Summary:** Heavily based on the Charmed episode. Same name and everything. AU story, so don't get mad at me.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Paris=mine. Everyone else=JK Rowling's.  
  
****

* * *

**Morality Bites**

_ The Premonition_  
  
"I'm home!" cried a voice throughout the house of Prescott Street in San Francisco.  
  
"Ginny! Hey!" said Paris Halliwell, bouncing into the walkway from the living room.  
  
"What died?" asked Hermione Granger, walking in from the kitchen.  
  
"Doggie doody was killed by my shoe," Ginny said simply, showing Paris and Hermione the bottom of her shoe.  
  
"Probably from the same dog that keeps craping on our front lawn everyday for the past million months. I can't believe that guy is still letting his dog do his business on our lawn!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Next time I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Paris said.  
  
A dog barked from outside. The three young witches raced to the front window in the living room. Sure enough, was a tall, dark-haired man standing on the first step of their stoop, watching his dog poop on their lawn.  
  
"Here's your chance," Ginny said.  
  
"Freeze him! Teach him a lesson," Paris said excitedly.  
  
"No Paris, she can't use magic to teach him or anyone a lesson," Hermione said. "Why not? It's for the greater good, I mean, I mean, that's our job, right? Think of it as community service. We'd be doing our whole block a favor. Come on," Paris opened the window, "Okay, Ginny."  
  
"I hope he's in range," Ginny muttered as she froze the man.  
  
"C'mon Mione!" Paris said.  
  
Hermione used her telekinesis power (ha-ha) and flicked the poop on his shoe. "An eye for an eye, a shoe for a shoe," Ginny said.  
  
The man unfroze. He looked confused. Why was there dog poop on his shoe? He looked around and laid eyes on the girls. They ducked.  
  
"I hope he didn't see us," whispered Hermione.  
  
Paris peeked over the window sill. "What's he gonna do? Cry 'WITCH'? He's gone."  
  
"I think that's enough good deeds for today. That rewards me with five points to Gryffindor and twenty minutes of channel surfing!" declared Paris, throwing herself at a chair in front of the television.  
  
"Who wants some coffee?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll grind," Hermione said.  
  
The two girls walked into the kitchen. Paris sat in front of the television watching Friends when a commercial came on. It was about the seven o'clock news coming up and Caroline Reeds, the first woman baseball player (All my idea!).  
  
Paris got a premonition as she watched the commercial. She let out a loud scream, that had Hermione and Ginny came running into the room.  
  
"Paris, are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Demon?" Ginny asked, looking around. She saw nothing. Noticing Paris was breathing rapidly, she ran to the kitchen to get water.  
  
Paris shook her head, and stuttered a little.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Honey, what was it?"  
  
"Take a deep breath sweetie. It's going to be alright?" Ginny said soothingly, handing Paris the glass.  
  
"N-No! It's not!" Paris stuttered taking a gulp of water, "I-I saw my future! I was being e-ex-executed. B-Burnt alive," gasped Paris.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah, yeah. But the script said it was the opening credits, so I thought I'd make this a short chapter. The next one shall be longer, no worries! It should be up soon. Maybe tomorrow. Definitely not Wednesday because that's my birthday celebration. I do hope everyone had a good 4th of July. I know I did. I turned sixteen! =D 


	2. To The Future

**Morality Bites**

To The Future

"Why would a report about a baseball player trigger something like a premonition," Ginny wondered.

"I dunno, but I could feel it. I felt the flames on my body," Paris said.

"And we were just standing there? That can't be right," Hermione said.

"Yeah; past, present, or future," Ginny said.

"What did I do...or...what am I going to do?" Paris wondered to herself as the doorbell rang

Hermione led in Prue, their whitelighter, and Leo, Paris' erm...uncle. Ginny and Paris looked up. Ginny seemed relieved that two whitelighters were there to help them. Paris seemed slightly happier, but still shaken.

"What's going on here?" Prue asked, going over to Paris to give her a hug.

"Prue, I had a premonition. Of me being executed," Paris whispered, but loud enough for Leo to hear.

"Were you being burned at the stake?" Leo asked.

"H-How'd you know?" Ginny asked in wonderment.

"Phoebe had the same premonition about a year after she received her powers," Prue said.

"Why would I have the same premonition as Mom?" Paris asked.

"It could be because that premonition never happened for her. It could be triggered by 'unfinished' business. But you can change that," Leo said.

"HOW?!" Paris almost screamed.

"Prue can send you back to the future," Leo replied calmly.

"I thought that spell could only be used once," Prue said to Leo.

"New set of witches, spell comes back for them to use," Leo said simply.

"Oh," said Prue, Paris, Ginny, and Hermione together.

Leo walked up the old staircase to the second floor. He opened the door to the attic, and walked towards the Book of Shadows.

Prue orbed in next to Leo.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked Prue.

"Anything to help Paris," Prue said, taking the book from Leo.

Prue set the book on a table in the middle of the attic. The pages started flying madly looking a page. Prue and Leo orbed out just as Paris, Hermione, and Ginny walked in.

"The books do the flippy thing again," Paris said dryly.

The book stopped at the pages to be read by the trio. They stared at it for about a minute, before Hermione took a timid step towards it.

"Spell to go to the future," Hermione read. Ginny and Paris stepped next to Hermione, and read the spell silently to themselves.

"We can only use it once," Ginny said.

"Twice; one to go to the future, and one to come back to our time," Paris said.

"Should we read it?" Ginny asked.

"Last time we went to the past, we...I mean, I nearly died. This isn't something we should do," Paris said.

"We're talking about your life here, Paris," Hermione said.

"And I'm talking about yours, Hermione," Paris shot back.

"Look, you obviously had that premonition for a reason. It must mean we're supposed to do something about it. And going to the future might be the only way to find out what you did to put you on the pyre," Ginny said.

"How do you it's something I did? It could've been a demon or warlock that did it to me," Paris said defensively.

"Do you really want to wait and find out?" Hermione replied.

"I wonder how I look?" Ginny asked.

"You look wonderful sweetie, but this is hardly the time-" Paris said.

"No not now, I'm talking about in the future. When we went back to the past, we were little girls. But think of the wear and tear after all that demon vanquishing," Ginny said.

"How far into the future are we going?" Paris asked.

"Ten years," Hermione said.

"December 23rd, 2009," Paris mused, "Nice to kill me a day before Christmas."

"Okay, are we ready?" Hermione asked the two.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_" Ginny started.

"_We send you this burning sign, then out future selves will find,_" continued Hermione.

"_In another place and time,_" Paris finished.

Hermione lit the paper the spell was on, and dropped it into the old pewter cauldron.

Ginny woke up in the manor, on the living room couch. A little girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes shook her awake.

"Mummy, mummy! Wake up!" the little girl cried.

"I think you have the wrong house...and certainly the wrong mummy," Ginny murmured.

"Stop playing around mummy," she said. They heard a car horn honk, "Car pool!" she cried.

Ginny sat up all groggily eyed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Ooh!" she said admiringly as she modeled in front of the mirror. She noticed a huge wedding ring on her left hand. "Ooh!" she said a little louder.

"Paris?!" called Ginny throughout the house. Her head turned to the muted TV. "Paris? TV...turn up! Damnit, where's the remote?" As she said that, the TV got louder.

"More about the execution of Paris Halliwell coming up. Now, we go back to your regular TV programming," said a reporter. _Real World 18: To the Moon_ came on.

"Mummy! I have to go!" cried the little girl.

"Oh! TV...shut up!" Ginny said. The TV automatically muted.

"Morning Ginny. You alright?" asked, what seemed to be, a neighbor.

"I guess. Am I supposed to be?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose not. With Paris and everything going on. Don't worry about your little one, she'll be alright. You want me to take her to your ex's after school?" she asked.

"My ex-husbands? Well, if I told you so, then yes," Ginny said.

"Bye mummy, and I promise I won't use magic," the little girl whispered in Ginny's ear.

"I guess we better get going. Bye Ginny!" said the neighbor. Ginny watched her neighbor and daughter take off. As soon as they left, a limo pulled up. A woman with a killer figure and blonde, wavy hair came out. It was obviously Hermione.

A rush of people came up with her, brushing and touching her hair and make-up.

"Okay people! Stop. I'm going to talk to my erm...sister. Stay, stay, stay," Hermione said, walking up the stoop to Ginny.

They went inside and sat down at the living room couch, where Ginny was sleeping only moments before.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Apparently I don't just work at Kindle and Jensen, I own it. Three more in Paris, Tokyo, and London," Hermione said.

"And you're blonde," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, strange."

"Wait, you had time to go to work?" Ginny asked.

"I woke up there. I had all these assistants and a huge office. I even have a chauffer. He's totally cute. So, how'd you do?"

"Not counting my apparently failed marriage and the fact I still live here? Perfectly fine," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Anything else?" Hermione persisted.

"I have a daughter," Ginny said, smiling.

"Stop right there, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah, and she's beautiful." Ginny got up and showed Hermione a picture of her.

"Of course she is," Hermione replied, "What's her name?"

"Oh God, I don't know. But I know she has powers. I told her to not to use them. I wonder why?" Ginny said.

"Speaking of why…Why are we in our future bodies? I mean, I thought we were supposed to come here and see them."

"Apparently the past spell isn't the same as the future spell. I just wish we had some recollection of what's been going on the past ten years. Like, stuff about my daughter and where my husband…or ex-husband is," Ginny said.

"Hold up, if…we're in our future bodies, then Paris…" Hermione stared.

"TV…louder, louder," Ginny said. The television set turned up on its own. The two women watched the TV as a reported came on. A small box in the upper right corner showed a picture of Paris.

"…the execution of Paris Halliwell is set in eight hours for the murder of Caroline Reeds. The witch is set for death at the stake. We have our very own Kerrie Chase at the site, live. Kerrie…" continued the reporter.

"Thanks Marsha, I'm here, live, at San Francisco State Penitentiary. With me is Nathan Bratt, the district attorney who discovered the witch last August. He has made an early favor for the governor's seat. He has just come out to make a statement about the witch. Nathan," Kerrie Chase said.

"Thank you Kerrie. This is a reflection of our citizens resolved to fair it out, the hidden evil. To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, Paris Halliwell will burn for her crime. In which she does, other witches out there, be warned. I'm coming out for you next," Nathan said to the TV camera. He was pointing.

Ginny turned off the TV. She was fuming. "Eight hours? I thought we'd have more time. I mean, didn't she have the premonition like, an hour ago?"

Hermione was breathing deeply. "Gin, take note of the time. We've been here for an hour."

"I hate your calm voice!" Ginny yelled, running up the stairs to the attic.

**Authors Note:** I told you this would be longer. I hope it's better than the first chapter! Third chapter is coming up soon.


	3. What's Going On?

**Author's Note:** Well, well, well, its been awhile…

"Oh here we go again. Grabbing the Book of Shadows, into the attic. Please tell me we're not going to be doing this in ten years," Hermione said, as they went up every other step to the attic.

Ginny and Hermione ran into the attic. Strolling over to the podium where the book laid, Ginny noticed that there was no Book of Shadows on the podium.

"Apparently not," Ginny said, looking surprised.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, walking over to where Ginny stood.

"The book…is gone," Ginny said slowly.

Ignoring Ginny's comment, Hermione said, "It's got to be here! We need the return spell."

"Herms, calm down," Ginny said, "It's going to be okay."

"Alright, just help me find the book!"

"Relax, we're going to find it."

"You don't know that. I mean, what if it's lost, what if we can't find it? Then we're stuck in our future bodies with no way of getting out of them and no way of saving Paris!" Hermione panicked, her arm flicked and a wall of the attic blew up.

"Ooh, been working out?" Ginny asked, sarcastically.

"I guess this is what ten years into the future does to our powers," Hermione said.

"And to our poor attic," Ginny saw a key underneath a turned table, "A key?"

"Hey! That's the key to my safe at Kindle and Jensen!" Hermione replied.

"But…we've never taken the book out of the house," Ginny replied.

"But maybe our future selves have," said Hermione, "The question is why."

"Hermione, we don't even know what we're like in this time-period, let alone what our future thoughts are! But if the book is at Kindle and Jensen, then maybe we'll find the answers there," Ginny said.

"Alright. We'll go there first, then to Paris to see if she's okay," Hermione started towards the door, "Erm…sorry about the mess."

"Mmhm."

Across town at Hobart State Penitentiary, Paris was sitting on a hard mattress, in a cell. "Hello? Hello? Could somebody please answer me. I really need to talk to someone. Okay, how about a snack? Maybe some crackers, peanuts, something?" Paris asked. A man slide a tray full of grey slop into the cell, "A tray full of goo? Hey, wait a minute!" Paris touched the glass, which confined her into the cell. It gave her a huge electric shock, "Don't I even get a phone call?"

"Shut up, wicth!" a guy called from a different cell.

Standing outside of Kindle and Jensen, Ginny complained, "I can't believe you get a limo and an extremely gorgeous driver; and I've got my same, old car."

"But you have a husband," Hermione shot back.

"_Had_ a husband," Ginny said, "I'm divorced remember? And how do you know you don't have a guy in this time? I mean, after all, I have a kid and an ex, you could have several."

"Ex's?"

"No, children. I mean, we're stuck in the future and have no recollection of what has gone on in the past ten years," Ginny said, "I don't even know who my ex-husband…" A man walked into a lady carrying an armload of groceries. Ginny froze the scene. Once frozen, Ginny and Hermione realized that the whole street was frozen.

"Okay, apparently my power isn't the only one that has grown," Hermione said.

"Wow, what a difference a decade can make," said Ginny.

Harry orbed in, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Harry?" Ginny asked, walking up towards him, "I'm so glad you're here. I have so many…" Ginny went to hug Harry, but Harry stepped back, "Uh… what's wrong?"

"You know, I knew you'd do something stupid like this! You used magic in public. What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, "Are you insane?"

"Uh… Harry…" Ginny started, warily.

Hermione nudged Ginny and whispered, "Remember, he thinks we know what exactly the hell is going on."

"You wanna end up like Paris? I thought we had an agreement not to use magic for Phoebe's sake?" Harry went on.

"Phoebe?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Our daughter. Ginny, what's wrong with you?"

"You mean, you're Ginny's ex?" Hermione asked, "And a white lighter?"

A woman walked around the corner and saw that the whole courtyard was frozen. Noticing the only three moving figures in the street, she screamed, "Witch!"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Uh…Herms," Ginny turned Hermione's body around to face a poster that read: 'Rid the evil. Turn in witches.'

"Witch! Over there!" the woman screamed.

Ginny unfroze everything, and collision she was trying to stop took place.

"Okay, we've got to get you out of here before they see you," Harry said hurriedly.

"They?" Ginny asked.

"The witch hunters," Harry said simply.

Still sitting her cell, pondering what was going on, she heard a door slam. "Ginny? Hermione?" Paris called out.

"They haven't visited you before. Why would they start coming now? They're happy for your execution, almost as much as I am," a deep, male voice replied.

"Who are you?" Paris asked.

"I'm sorry. It's been so long since our last visit. Executions are a bitch to plan. Logistics, alerting the media, gathering the kindling…" the voice said.

"Um…you know, I've been doing some thinking about why I'm here…" Paris started.

"No amount of thinking will affect the outcome. Just as well been served for the crime," he said.

"Was it really that big of a crime?"

"You truly are evil. What bigger crime is there than killing someone?"

"I…killed someone?" Paris was in shock.

"Paris, what's this? An attempt to stay your execution? Plead insanity? It won't work. You have five hours to live. Tick tock."

"Five hours! But, but that's not possible!"

"Well, I'm happy to see the seriousness of this crime has finally hit you. See, you represent everything I appoar. You're a threat. A danger to everything that is good and pure in our world."

"You're talking out of fear. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it evil," Paris said, stubbornly.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. You killed a man using your power and now you're gonna die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you. But don't worry, in time I will. This is only the beginning."

**Author's Note:** Well, this would've been a commercial break. So I'll leave you here.


End file.
